Broken Armed and Dangerous
Broken Armed and Dangerous is the ninth episode of the fifth season of Henry Danger. It premiered on January 26, 2019 to an audience of 1.26 million viewers. Plot Charlotte, Jasper, and Schwoz are watching a news report about how the Playground Pooper, a criminal who keeps pooping in playgrounds, had struck again. Captain Man and Kid Danger arrive in the Man Cave. Kid Danger is holding his own arm. Captain Man watches the news report about the Playground Pooper and suspects that Jasper is the Playground Pooper. The next news story is about how when Captain Man and Kid Danger were fighting Dr. Karaté, Kid Danger had broken his arm. Charlotte is worried about this because she states that if Henry showed up the next morning with a newly broken arm right after Kid Danger had broken his arm, people would put two and two together and realize that Henry is Kid Danger. Schwoz gives Henry a cast for his arm. They then get Henry a fake arm and a big hoodie to hide his cast. He puts both on and they decide to stage an accident where Henry could pretend to break his arm in front of everyone at school in order to make everyone think that he wasn't Kid Danger. Charlotte suggests having Jasper pretend to slam Henry's arm into his locker but Ray doesn't think this is funny enough. He comes up with a new idea with Schwoz. At home, Kris is trying to open up a pickle jar and Piper is calling hospitals to see if they had gotten a teenager with a broken arm, trying to see if she could find Kid Danger. Kris asks Henry to help open the jar, but he says to ask Jake to help. She says Jake couldn't do it, so Piper called him a wimp, so Jake was lifting weights in the kitchen. Henry breaks the jar to open it and Jake then makes Henry spot him. The next morning, Piper is looking at all the boys trying to find one with a broken arm at school. Henry and Charlotte arrive and they see Ray and Schwoz with a giant trebuchet at school. They are in costumes, posing as people from the Swellview Flinging Society. The plan is to fling a basketball at Henry, breaking his arm. Just then, Ms. Shapen arrives and flings the basketball herself before Schwoz can have time to aim it. The ball hits Charlotte's head and as Henry helps her up, his fake arm falls out. Piper, not knowing why Henry would have a fake arm, takes off his hoodie and everyone sees his cast, finding out that he is Kid Danger. Everyone is freaking out about these news. Henry, Jasper, Charlotte, Ray, and Schwoz go into the janitor's closet and Schwoz suggests wiping the memories of everyone in a three-block radius. Jasper gets another idea. He shows them a security video of the Playground Pooper pooping on the playground. Henry goes up in front of everyone and tells the students that he was the Playground Pooper. He shows the timestamped security video and tells them that while he was pooping on the playground, Kid Danger was fighting Dr. Karaté, and he then explains he broke his arm by slipping on his own poop. Everyone believes him, and laughs at him for this. Cast Main Cast *Jace Norman as Henry Hart (Kid Danger) *Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester (Captain Man) *Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlop *Riele Downs as Charlotte Page *Ella Anderson as Piper Hart *Michael D. Cohen as Schwoz Schwartz Recurring Cast *Jeffrey Nicholas Brown as Jake Hart *Kelly Sullivan as Kris Hart *Carrie Barrett as Mary Gaperman *Winston Story as Trent Overunder *Jill Benjamin as Sharona Shapen Minor Cast *Javin Reid as Sign Language Interpreter *Ethan Martin Estrada as Melvin *Brody Ensor as Hallway Student *Tree O'toole as Playground Pooper Trivia *This is the first appearance of Swellview High School since The Rock Box Dump in Season 4. **This is the first time Swellview High School is seen in Season 5. *This is Henry's third injury; the first being in Indestructible Henry, Part 1 and the second being in The Rock Box Dump. **Unlike these two episodes above, Henry's injury lasted for the entire episode. *This is Ms. Shapen's first appearance since The Rock Box Dump. *Schwoz states he might have once erased the memories of Henry's family before the events of this episode. *This episode reveals Jasper was potty-trained only 4 years ago. *This episode reveals Jasper is allergic to Carnations. *Henry once went to Flower Camp. *Henry using the phrase "Henry-way" is similar to Ray using the phrase "any-ray". *This is the highest rated episode since Back to the Danger: Part 1, which aired in March of 2018. *It is seen that Jasper was using the SplashFace website that was originally from ICarly. *Ray's costume almost looks like Lord Farquaad from Shrek. *Playground Pooper (seen in the video) is portrayed by Tree O'toole, who is Henry (Jace Norman)'s stunt double. *There is a plaque at Swellview High School that shows the names of many people Behind-The-Scenes of Henry Danger. It has also been changed since it was seen in the past. *The title is a pun on "Armed and Dangerous". *When the trebuchet launches the basketball, at the top of the screen in that shot, you can see the lights/ceiling of Studio 11. International Premieres *May 6, 2019 (Latin America) *March 21, 2019 (Spain) *March 14, 2019 (Italy) Gallery Video Gallery Saturday January 26 Night of Premieres w ‘Henry Danger’ and ‘Cousins for Life’ HD �� Henry Danger “Broken Armed & Dangerous” Official Promo HD ✨�� Kid Danger’s Identity Revealed to the ENTIRE School! �� Henry Danger Nick Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2019 Category:Aired episodes Category:Episode Guide